Until Dawn
by BowDownToQueenScarlett
Summary: Jasmine, Samey, Scarlett, Sky, Dave, Topher, Rodney and Shawn are visiting an old log cabin, as a part of their annual winter getaway. But inside this building is an unknown evil, waiting for his moment to strike. One by one, they will fall... or will they? Your decisions every chapter in the reviews will decide how this nightmare ends and who dies... (C3 up. 1 confirmed dead. :OO)
1. Chapter 1

The trip was a long one, and was full of danger. The snow kept falling which made a challenge for the car to keep driving up the mountain, and the amount of complaining about the temperature was infuriating to the driver. Pulling into the driveway, the car's engine stopped, and he sighed. "We're here."

The car doors began to open, as the teenagers were grabbing out their luggage to bring inside with them. "The temperature is quite threatening when you're considering hypothermia and our lack of clothes to keep our body temperature from dropping."

"Oh Scarlett," a thick Australian accent was heard with a dark girl who stepped out of the car with her bags, slamming the door shut, "you're always top notch with the facts."

The nerd pulled down her yellow-greenish sweater sleeves with a response. "Well, it is common knowledge."

"We should just get inside before we do get hyperthermia." A regular looking girl with medium lengthed black hair spoke, as her long earrings blew in the blizzard like weather going on around them.

Scarlett was once again ready with a correction. "If I may, hyperthermia is the opposite of hypothermia, which is when your body temperature…"

She wad unfortunately cut off before she could finish. "Wow, you're so smart and dreamy, Scarlett." A large looking farm boy with suspenders and short ginger hair and freckles smiled, admiring the intelligent girl. "How is your brain so big in that tiny little head of yours?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"Alright there," Jasmine turned back around with her scolding tone, tugging on the farmboy's ear, "you've got a few too many 'roos loose in the top paddock for yer' own good!"

A short dark skinned boy with brown hair looked confused, after pulling his large amounts of luggage out of the car. "Is he serious?" His bag hit the ground, which caused a few bottles of disinfectant hand wash liquid to fall out of his bag. "Darn it!" He scavenged down to collect it and place it back.

Topher got out of the driver's seat, and noticed it. "Why do you need all the lotion? You should try this really good skin care lotion! No more dry spots for me. It has a healthy, charming and beautiful glow which suits myself quite much."

"Hey!" A shaggy looking teenager replied loudly. "You always need to keep sanitized in a zombie apocalypse! You don't want the virus spreading!"

Jasmine turned back to the teen after dragging Rodney, and jokingly slapped him across the head. "Come on there Shawn, and stop with the wild imagination of yours. We gotta' unpack for the weekend, not worry."

"Yeah." The black haired girl replied. "Dave, could you go get my other bag out of the car?"

The darkskinned guy replied. "Sure, Sky. It's all clean, right?" Sky raised an eyebrow in response, which made Dave slightly more nervous. "Oh, right! Forget I said that. I'll go get it! Heh!"

Dave scurried back into the boot of the car, as the others opened the door.

"Wow." A short blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit spoke. "It's like no one's been here since last year, Topher."

"Well," Topher bragged, "my parents gave me the building! No one goes here."

Samey suddenly felt a wide range of emotions attack her on the inside, as if it were ripping her heart out. She could barely control herself, and tears dripped from her eyes as she was reminded of past memories. "It's… it's not the same."

Suddenly, everyone turned over to Samey, feeling guilty for her emotions. There was a moment of silence among them as the girl began to sob, and break down into tears. Suddenly, Jasmine walked over to her in an attempt to console her. "It's okay Samey, you don't need to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault."

Samey wiped tears from her face, looking up to the tall girl. "R-really?" She sniffled.

"No one blames you," Jasmine replied with a smile, "and no one should. We all know what happened, and you weren't at fault. Come 'ere, rascal."

The Australian wrapped Samey in her arms, trying to give her a consoling hug to calm her down. "Don't ever feel like you're responsible, alright? Promise, mate?"

Samey nodded, smiling. "Thank you Jasmine, honestly."

"It's alright." Jasmine smiled back to her. "We're mates. It's what mates do."

"So," Topher spoke after entering, taking another selfie on his phone, "what filter should I use? And what hashtag would work?"

"Hashtag Scarlett is pure genius…" Rodney blushed, gazing into Scarlett's eyes. She wasn't interested, and did not reciprocate these feelings that Rodney had for her. "She's so special to me."

Sky looked over to Rodney. "Rodney, I don't think Scarlett's quite interested."

"B-but… but…" Rodney could barely control his emotions either, thinking about life without Scarlett. "She's amazing. I've never felt like this to anyone before… it's a spiritual connection!"

Dave budded into the conversation. "You say that about everyone…"

"Yeah." Sky nodded in agreement. "And also, you're kind of violating Scarlett's personality space, Rodney. Understand?"

He nodded in sorrow, and Shawn added. "Besides, who needs love? Wake up, sheeple! The apocalypse is coming, and you don't want to die because you love your lover whether it be male or female or inbetween so much! Get some common sense."

Jasmine crackled her knuckles, looking back over to the shaggy kid. "Don't make me take ya' aside again."

Shawn shook his head, frightened by Jasmine's strength. "S-sorry!"

Rodney's heart was relieved after looking at Jasmine and Shawn. "D'aww, that's what I want my love with Scarlett to be like.

"Love?" Jasmine and Shawn spoke at the same time, both equally in shock. "We're not, I mean, argh!" They both spoke in unison again, annoying them. "Would ya' stop that already, hey?"

Jasmine shook her head, and looked over to him. "Listen, Shawn and I aren't a thing. I just have to hook the cheeky lil' git in the gabber incase he's being a fool again. Ain't that right?"

Shawn nodded, slightly blushing. "Right… Besides, Jasmine would be a useful tool in the apocalypse! Think about it… she's tough…"

Jasmine hit him again, and raised her fist. "What did I just say?"

Samey felt left out in the conversation, standing aside. Suddenly, more fear accelerated within her. "Guys! I just heard something… moving…"

"Really?" Jasmine replied. "It probably was my fist into Shawn's cheek."

"No." Samey shook her head.

"Enough with the threatricals." Dave replied sheepishly, rolling his eyes. "This isn't a horror movie."

"Dave." Sky gave Dave a scolding look, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Not now."

"Sorry," Dave frowned, "but this happens way too often."

Topher nodded, while taking his chance at more selfies. "He's right. We're always hearing this noises and it's like nothing! Come on! It was probably just a mouse or something."

"Judging by the pressure on the planks heard above us, and the echoing sound without any scuttling sounds on the ground," Scarlett raised her fingers while going into a very thought out and reasonable explanation, "it had to be at least a large human being."

"Y-yeah." Rodney nodded in agreement. "What she said…" He spoke dreamily, causing Scarlett to glare at him.

"You're overthinking things mate," Jasmine added, "it must just be the wind or something. We all get jittery in these dark locations. Why don't we just hit the lights on?" Jasmine replied.

Dave nodded, and walked over to the switch. "That did sound like a good idea," he stood, puzzled, "but they're not working down here."

"Eh." Topher yawned. "I always had problems with that light. I should probably contact maintenance…" He walked outside, attempting to get a good signal with his phone so he could call.

"Whatever." Jasmine pulled a torch out of her sachel, stretching her arms. "I'm gonna take a hot shower."

Samey walked out infront of her. "Oh, uh, allow me to heat up the water for you! It does take a while to get it to the right temperature here."

"I can do it myself," Jasmine replied, "but thanks for offering."

"No." Samey stood out. "Please, allow me! I don't want to be considered worthless for the rest of my life…"

"Samey." Jasmine put her arms on her shoulders. "Allow me, honestly. Don't feel bad."

"Please." Samey begged her. "I know it's a small and stupid thing, but, I owe you one, right? Besides…" Samey turned her begging into a whisper. "You and Shawn probably should talk some things out." Scarlett, Rodney, Dave, Sky and Topher were all nowhere to be seen, which helped back up what she was saying.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine was shocked and amused by her comments. "I dunno. It's probably wasting your time… and you've been a slave for too long! But still…"

**Option A. Jasmine lets Samey heat up the shower for her, giving her an opportunity to talk to Shawn alone with Shawn and straighten things out. **

**Option B. Jasmine goes and warms the shower herself, giving Samey an opportunity to talk with someone else about issues.**

**Tell me which option the story should shape place in the reviews. As with the game, every single option will affect the overall outcome of the story… Beware of your decisions. You could cost someone their life. Enjoy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine yawned loudly, putting her hand on Samey's shoulder. "If ya' really think it's necessary for you to warm it up, then it's fine by me." Jasmine smiled to her, and Samey cheered. "But Shawn and I aren't a thing, okay? I don't really know if we'll hook up or anything, but from now on, it seems unlikely."

Samey nodded her head, about to make the trip up to the bathroom. "Go for it, Jasmine! You're the pretty one, he'll totally be up for a nice date with you." Samey gave Jasmine a fist bump as she turned around.

"But you're pretty too…" Jasmine replied, attempting to rebuild Samey's shattered self-esteem, "if not, even prettier."

Samey was in disbelief as she walked up the stairs. "Don't just say that, Jasmine." She looked slightly upset, but put on a grin to keep her happy and kept walking up. "You're pretty, have a wonderful personality and totally deserve Shawn."

Jasmine looked down at the dusty wooden planks, "Alrighty-o, then."

Peering, she looked around the cabin close to her, in order to find Shawn. "Shawn?" She called out lightly. But he was nowhere to be seen… The others could all be heard, but Shawn was still a wildcard.

"Shawn?" Jasmine's voice was a lot more concerned than crossed, and she started thinking horribly. What if he's gone? What if he ended up like… like what happened last year? What if he's dead? What if she'd never, ever, be able to see him again? Jasmine shook her head, frowning. "Get it together, girl…"

Jasmine's hand slowly approached the front door. But what slowed her movement was fear itself, and paranoia. Thump. Thump. Thump. A nasty shiver ran down her spine, as the unexpected made her want to scream. But she's stronger than that.

The doorknob was cold and icy, and it contributed even more to the atmosphere, which currently, wasn't going to well for her. "Come on, stop being such a coward." Jasmine kept trying to find a ray of confidence within her that had been enveloped by fear. "You're better than this. You've been through worse."

Finally, she twisted the knob, and without hesitation after closing her eyes, she forcefully pushed the door open.

And what she was met with was a muffled loud noise, a bang and a drop. She couldn't let it go anymore, and that's when she screamed.

Samey opened the door to the bathroom after hearing the screams. "Calm down, Samey." She attempted to control her anxiety in the situation as well. "Someone probably spooked her. It happens a lot. Heh."

The bathroom was full of dust and darkness, and Samey ran her hand along the wooden wall, attempting to navigate her hand to the light switch. She moved it around faster and faster… until...

"Argh!" Samey shrieked, and instantly pulled her hand off the wall. Looking down to it, blood leaked out of a small hole in her finger. "Splinter!" She pulled out the piece of wood in her hand, and switched on the lights.

It flickered for a few moments, until eventually, it stopped. "Come on!" The cheerleader kept turning the switch on and on but to no success. "You're kidding me…"

Walking over to the sink, Samey tried her chances with the small lamp to the side. She pulled the cord, but nothing. There seemed to be no power in the room, and she sighed, walking over to the shower.

Turning on the hot water, Samey put her hand in the water to make sure it's at the right temperature. She'd do this a lot for her sister back at home, so she knew a good temperature to have it at.

Samey sighed in relief as it worked, successfully eliminating all the fear within her. SLAM.

"What the?" The door was slammed shut, causing Samey to jump in fright. Panting, she attempted to console herself, and frowned. She attempted to tug on the door to get it open, but to no luck. "Stop it! It's not funny!"

Samey looked down on the ground, pulling her hand back. "Who's doing this?" She frowned, starting to sob slightly.

She coughed, and put on a fake smile, trying to at least pretend she was in a good mood, and looked at the door. "Calm yourself, Samey. You're always too jumpy… Who is there though?"

Confusion ran through her mind, along with fright. But they couldn't hold the charade up for long. Samey pulled herself closer to the door, attempting to look through the large keyhole. She blinked one eye, trying to focus. "Come on…" She couldn't spot anyone there, and moved closer in.

Samey felt a slight jabbing feeling on her head, and moved back. "Argh. What was that?" Turning around into the dark mirror, she could barely recognize her shadow. She spotted a liquid moving down from a gash in her head.

Putting her finger on it, she realized it was blood. She started breathing heavily, barely able to control herself. "No… no… no…"

Her breathing become louder and more apparent. She couldn't focus anymore. She was just wanted out. Looking back in the door, a thin, long knife pulled back out from the keyhole, and she came to a sudden realization.

"No…" Samey stomped her foot on the ground, and looked in the direction of the mirror, formulating a plan. "No!"

The door kicked open, and her heart rate rapidly increased.

"My head, argh!" Jasmine pulled her hands away from her eyes, and looked down below her. "Dammit! I can't take a selfie with this soon to be bruise!"

"Topher?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow, looking down. "Topher! Damn, I'm sorry about that… I just thought…"

"I told you I was trying to call maintenance," Topher picked up his phone, noticing a large crack in it, "and the reception was terrible. That's why I was out here for a long time. What are you doing, anyway?"

Jasmine put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to find answers. "Have ya' seen Shawn?"

"Nope." Topher replied, and dialled a number. "Excuse me, I've got a call to make."

"Right, right." Jasmine frowned, and regained her grasp on reality. It was too cold out here for her to search anyway, and it would be more appropriate to search the house inside. She slammed the door shut, panting, and screamed in horror…

"AHHHH!"

Her loud voice echoed through the halls. She couldn't comprehened what she was seeing, as she blinked at the speed of light. In fear of the manical laughing in front of her, she extended her fist at full speed, slamming it into the clothing covering the invader's face.

This knocked the person back on the ground, causing a pair of binoculars to drop on the ground, and on them was a red stain. "What the?"

Jasmine's breathing increased, and she felt as if she were hallucinating. The intruder was on the ground, attempting to pull himself up, and Jasmine reacted with a quick kick to the stomach. "Stay down!"

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" Her thoughts blocked out her hearing, and she kept attacking until eventually, the beanie came off his head…

"Shawn?" Jasmine looked down in realization. "What are ya' doing trying to scare me like that? You jerk!"

Shawn pulled himself to the ground, putting his beanie back on and was experiencing large amounts of pain. "Argh! Jas! I was trying to find you!"

"What's with the… on the binoculars…" Jasmine took a few steps back, and was forced against the door. "Did you…"

"No, no!" Shawn picked them up, and licked it off. "It's tomato sauce! Ketchup and cheese sandwiches are always good, quick and tasty meals when you're on the run for zombies! And I even packed some. Wanna eat them to a scary movie with me?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Now's not the time, doofus." Jasmine smirked. "Why don't we do something else other than a movie?"

Jasmine ran her hand down his arm, attempting to make a move. Shawn gave her a concerned look, until he eventually widened his eyes and grinned. "Shoot targets in apocalypse training 101? Way ahead of ya'!"

Shawn turned around, and ran through the cabin, and Jasmine put her palm up to her face, annoyed by his lack of sense. "Brother." Jasmine frowned. "He just never gets it…" Her fear and anger had turned into sorrow.

"Help me!" A screaming voice echoed through the entrance, and Jasmine's eyes immediately darted upstairs.

"Samey!" Jasmine called out.

Without any hesitation, Jasmine ran as fast as she could. Jumping onto a table, she swung off the large chandelier, landing her onto the stairs, and she kept running. She'd acquired a lot of skills in the outback, and it turns out that being incredibly athletic was one of them.

"Samey!" Jasmine urged for a reply, after hearing smashing and large banging sounds before her. "Reply!"

A muffled tone was heard, and Jasmine finally made it upstairs, looking directly into the bathroom. "Samey?"

The door was ajar, and blood was fresh, and was dripping down from the sink. "Oh, no…"

Taking a look inside, the hot water continued running, and the sink, mirror and smashed window were coated in blood. But Samey was nowhere to be found. "Samey… please… this isn't funny."

"Damn it." Jasmine slammed her fist against the wall, causing there to be a whole in it. "I've got to tell the others."

Running back down the stairs, Jasmine kicked the front door open, and there was Topher. "I'm still trying to call, could ya' come back later?"

Jasmine pulled the phone out of his hands, and grabbed him by his shoulders, with an incredibly fierce look on her face. "Samey's screaming was heard. I checked the bathroom, and there's blood everywhere… and I can't find her."

"Jesus…" Topher frowned. "Are you serious? There's no way I'm coming inside. I'm out of here."

Jasmine pulled on his arm as he faced away, turning him back. "We've got to find her, fast… We don't want another Amy incident."

"I don't know…" Topher frowned. "What if we're killed?"

"We won't be." Jasmine attempted to reassure him. "Let's move, now!"

"We should tell the others first, though." Topher replied. "Maybe move in a group?"

Jasmine tried to get a point over to Topher. "Listen, every second we waste is a second closer to death. We don't want to scare the others right now. They're all fine. We need to get her now. We'll be endangering more lives."

"Hmmm…" Topher thought.

**OPTION A. JASMINE AND TOPHER FIND SAMEY THEMSELVES, WITHOUT WASTING ANY TIME.**

**OPTION B. JASMINE AND TOPHER GO AND FIND THE OTHERS, TRYING TO INFORM THEM ABOUT THE SITUATION AT HAND.**

**Thanks for reading! Please favourite and review! I'm not very good at horror, but hey, a man can try!"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jasmine," he put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to console her during a slight panic attack that the Amazon Women was having, "I don't know how to do this, but I see it on reality shows… but, you need to calm down. We can't go risking like, our pretty faces without backup trying to find her! If you saw blood, then this is pretty damn risky and we shouldn't keep them out of the loop! Feeling me."

Jasmine panted loudly. "B-but, Samey!"

"It's okay!" Topher replied. "If this is what I think it is, she's probably being used as bait to lure us down to the location."

However, she wasn't exactly happy with his response. "How can ya' say that, mate? Stop acting the goat already and pull your head in! The girl could be in serious danger, and you're talking about 'er like that?"

Topher slightly panicked, trying to fix this mess he brought upon himself. "I mean, she could be in huge danger, and the others need to know."

"Can't ya' just text 'em?" Jasmine folded her arms, giving him a cold look.

He shook his head. "No signal." He turned around, and began walking. "Come on, Jas, let's go tell them."

As the two walked off, a few moments later, Shawn ran down the stairs, and was shocked when he was met with no Jasmine. "Jas? Jas? Where did you go? I got it ready!" He looked around after hearing a loud thud, and before he could scream, a bag was shoved over his head, and he was hung upside down.

"Help!" He tried to scream but his voice was muffled. "I know your plans for the apocalypse! You can't silence me!" He spoke again, muffled, but the masked figure slammed his head into the stair railings while walking off, knocking him unconscious.

Sky sat down on the couch, leaning back after taking a sip of the water. "I wonder where the other four are…" She sighed. "I thought we were going to watch a movie."

"Yeah, I fully agree with her." Dave smiled, attempting to impress his crush.

"Riiight." Sky replied nervously.

Scarlett shrugged, and Rodney held out a glass for her, attempting to act gentlemanly in front of her. "Would my lady like some champagne?"

Scarlett dismissed his flirtation. "Champagne is usually 12% alcohol per 150mL, and under aged drinking, and drinking in general has many negative side effects. Under the influence of alcohol, a large killer in the modern world is driving while intoxicated, which kills thousands annually, according to estimates. Alcohol poisoning is also a huge danger to worry about…"

Rodney nodded. "Oh, right, yeah…" He replied. "What about some… wine?"

"That's still an alcoholic beverage." She replied firmly, with no emotion.

"Sorry!" Rodney smiled. "Water? Uh, sparkling water?"

"Sure." Scarlett replied, happy with anything that would get him away from her. "Carbonated water, also known as soda water and sparkling water, is when water goes through carbonation, making it become effervescent. I would go into more detail, but I'm unaware if you're able to comprehend it."

Rodney had walked off, and Scarlett smiled, satisfied.

"Well, that was pretty weird." Dave attempted to break the silence. "Right, Sky?"

Sky nodded her head, and looked over to Dave. "Look, Dave, you're acting quite… peculiar… all of a sudden. Is there something you want, or would like to tell me?"

"No… no…" He chuckled nervously, trying to dismiss her claims. "There's nothing."

"You're tone suggests otherwise." Sky smirked. "Are you… crushing on me?"

Dave's cheeks instantly turned rose red. "Well… I, uh…"

"Come on, be honest." Sky chuckled, nudging him on the shoulder, while Scarlett observed the two, while being disinterested in romance at the time. "I won't tell anyone, promise. Just, tell me."

"I…" Dave struggled to get the words out of his mouth, but their attention was all pointed to Jasmine and Topher loudly entering the room. "What's going on?"

Scarlett smiled with a response. "Fear envelopes you two."

"What?" Sky raised an eyebrow, and looked over. "Yeah, you two seem pretty scared. What's going on?"

Jasmine panted, and attempted to talk, but was in too much shock. "Rodney… is… is he a victim too?"

"He left to get some water." Scarlett replied, slightly angry with her tone.

Jasmine's face was in a state of shock and fear. "He's… he's in trouble! We've got to get him. Where's Shawn, too?"

"What exactly is going on?" Sky attempted to get answers. "We need to know what's making you so jumpy."

"Yeah." Dave added. "You've never been like this… since… never mind."

"Dave." Sky gave him a scolding look, and he nodded his head.

Topher straightened his hair with his fingers, and looked at the three. "What Jasmine is trying to say… is that Samey screamed, and then when she checked the bathroom, there was only blood left… and now she's worried!"

She nodded, and Scarlett rubbed her chin. "Either a practical joke, or potential murder. But even then, Samey's innocent personality wouldn't be so keen on frightening her peers from my observations."

"Which means, we need to find her!" Sky added. "Rodney too."

"Survival of the fittest." Scarlett detested, standing. "Unlike the rest of you, I'm not exactly keen on standing around while there's a potential murderer inside the building. If we all split up to find Rodney and Samey, we'd be at risk. You guys can delve into the investigation business, but I prefer to leave it to the professionals."

Scarlett turned around, and pulled the keys out of Topher's pocket while making her exit, looking back at them. "If you're intelligent enough to stay out of potential danger, follow me."

Topher slowly walked back, attempting to follow Scarlett, but Jasmine pulled tightly onto his arm. "Uh-uh. You're staying here. Don't be a stick in the mud like Scar."

"It's called self-awareness." Scarlett muttered while walking off.

"Wait!" A country voice called out, and everyone turned their attention to Rodney. "Scarlett! I'm coming with you!" He accidentally dropped the soda water, and ran over to her. "Ladies, come."

"Knowing the genre," Scarlett began, "and the statistics of horror movies mimicked in real life, it would be quite intelligent to have a human shield awaiting me."

The two eventually walked off, leaving four people inside the house. "Great." Jasmine kicked the matt below her.

"Scarlett raises a point." Dave stood up. "We need to leave the house, stick together, and alert the authorities! It's incredibly stupid to stay inside such a dangerous house… full of bacteria, rats… germs…"

Dave began hyperventilating, looking around at all of the cobwebs and dust stains. "Dave!" Sky rested her arms on his shoulders. "Breathe. Come on, you can do this. Be a man!"

Sooner or later, Dave's panic attack ended, and smiled at Sky. "Thank you… again… thank you!"

"Calm." Sky spoke soothingly."

"Well, that did sound like a great idea ten minutes ago." Topher pulled out his phone, showing it to the others. "But, no bars!"

"You're kidding me!" Dave punched a wall, and wiped off the grime. He then pulled out his phone to make sure. "Crap. No signal either! You're telling me I'm locked in the house with a killer and potential diseases?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yup, but seriously guys… we can't be losers. If someone's really stalking us in here, they wouldn't let us escape. That's why I think Scarlett's idea is bogus anyway. We've already lost a friend last year, and whether someone murdered Amy or not, it's still a tragic thing. Samey still feels guilty… and she needs us. We're not going to let her down. Even if she is…" Jasmine looked down, wiping a tear, "we can't say we didn't try. Are you all with me?"

Dave, Sky and Topher all looked nervous at first, but eventually nodded. "Yeah." Sky replied, in agreement. "But how are we going to protect ourselves?"

"There's some weapons in the basement." Topher said. "Not the strongest, but, they'll do."

"Alright." Jasmine smiled. "We've got this. We should split into pairs, right? And we need to find Shawn… like, really…"

Topher nodded. "Duh! Also, which pair will check the basement, and which will arm up around the house?"

**WARNING. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHOICE FURTHER IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU MUST FORMAT YOUR VOTE IN THE LINES OF:**

**C3**

**A**

**B**

**THIS IS AN EXAMPLE. IF YOU DO NOT FORMAT IT LIKE THIS, OR SOMETHING VERY SIMILAR, I WILL NOT COUNT IT. ALSO, YOU MUST VOTE FOR BOTH THIS ONE, AND THE ONE UPCOMING.**

**Option A – Jasmine and Topher check the basement, Dave and Sky check around the cabin.**

**Option B – Dave and Sky check the basement, Jasmine and Topher check around the cabin.**

Outside of the cabin, the two redheads exited the door, and Rodney wasn't reacting well after being exposed to the chattering coldness. "Brr…" His teeth chattered, as snow attacked him fiercely. "It's freezing and too dark to see…"

Scarlett was about to make another intelligent response. "Dark is simply the absence of light, so, if we added light, we would be able to see."

"Right…" Rodney blushed. "You're just… so… smart! Like, honestly… I wish I was as smart as you."

"That's impossible." Scarlett smirked, walking over to the car while pulling down her sweater sleeves to help keep her body warm. "Let's see…"

Unlocking the car door, she entered the driver's seat, and turned on the engine. "Here we go." As Rodney was walking up, Scarlett spoke to him. "You've got to stay out of the car for a bit."

"Alright?" He smiled, following her orders. "Scarlett, when did you learn to drive?"

"None of your concern." She spoke in a grumpy tone, as if she were hiding something serious. "Just refrain from speaking."

She attempted to drive, but noticed that it wasn't moving very well in the snow. "Rodney, check the tires. Are they pumped?"

Rodney looked down. "Huh? They're slashed!"

"Great." Scarlett muttered. "We'll have to change them."

Hopping out the car, Scarlett walked over to Rodney, attempting to use and manipulate him due to his passionate and sporadic love for her. "Please change the tires for me. There must be someone out here…"

Rodney nodded. "Anything for you."

Scarlett pointed the button at the garage door, causing it to open. Rodney was in there for a few moments, digging through things, and walked out, holding four wheels and a tool box in his hands. "You've got some incredible arm strength." Scarlett complimented him. "What do you do to keep them so… oh. That sounds very unpleasant."

"No." Rodney blushed, after walking up to her. "It's not what you think… its well…"

"Well?" Scarlett was demanding a quick reply.

"It's… ARGH!" Rodney muttered, and Scarlett noticed a red splash on her jumper. "Save… yourself…"

Blood was spat out of the farmboy's mouth, as Scarlett came to sudden realization of what was going on. In front of her, a large tire iron impaled him, nearly able to stab herself too with how deep the wound is. Major arteries were cut as the tire iron was pulled out, as blood spat out, stopped momentarily, and spat out again, generating a large pool of blood, and tainting Scarlett.

As the corpse fell to the ground, Scarlett looked up. There it was. It was terrifying, despite how cheesy it was. The figure was large, wearing a jumpsuit, and holding a bloody tire iron in his hand. It wore a dirty clown mask with sharp teeth, coated in blood.

Scarlett's eyes twitched in horror, and it felt like she was going to regurgitate her insides, and she'd never feared something as much as this in her life. Her heart was pounding faster than the speed of light, as if it were to push out of her chest, and her fingers twitched with her. Her skin felt colder than the blizzard going on, and was met with a chilling voice.

"Welcome to the end of your life, Scarlett." Flicking the fresh blood off the tire iron, the masked figure grunted loudly as he swang his tire iron viciously at Scarlett.

Luckily, her reflexes were heightened, as the adrenaline rushed throughout her otherwise freezing body. "Prepare for yours!" After ducking the hit which got the iron stuck in a tall tree, her black loafers was kicked forcefully into the killer's crotch, buying her some time.

As she turned around to run, her skirt ripped and she found herself face planting into the cold snow, and she spat it out. Rolling onto her back to get a sight of what was going on, she pushed herself back across the snow, dodging a large stab, as the tire iron dug deep into the ground.

"Prepare for yours, asshole!" Scarlett roared back at him, kicking his tire iron, causing him to let go of it, threw snow in his eyes, picked it up, and held it tightly. "You're going to regret every move you make."

As he was stunned, Scarlett deemed it appropriate to go for a stab through the head, as he was likely wearing armour. Before it penetrated his head and caused a bloody mess, he grabbed it and stopped it right before it impaled him, and slammed her across the head with the other end, knocking her back down.

Blood poured from the gash in her head, as Scarlett struggled to fight the pain which just kicked in, ending her adrenaline rush. She could barely keep herself from blacking out, and had to make a move before it meant death for her.

"Bye bye." The killer raised the tire iron, but felt an immense pain in his head, and was knocked back by a large force. A rock caused a large cut in his head, and Scarlett grinned.

She found the time to get up, and make a run for it. But what would she do?

**Option A – Try to use the car as a method of escape, despite the flat tires.**

**Option B – Make a run and attempt to hide out in the garage.**

**Once again, thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow the methods up in the first action before. Stay tuned. Are Shawn and Samey still alive? Will they ever be found? And will Scarlett survive until dawn arrives?**


	4. Chapter 4

Back inside the log cabin, which still retains most of its assets despite being built in the 60s, the two pairs stood on the creaking floorboards, attempting to make a decision of whom would explore which area to find resources to aid them on their quest. There was an awkward silence, as they all looked around the lounge which had the fireplace going, two leather couches, a chipped coffee table with stained glass and numerous ripoff painting of real ones.

"Well," the short girl eventually decided to break the silence among them, "since this is your cabin, Topher, you should know what the basement actually looks like. I don't think Dave even knows where it is, too."

Dave agreed, still attempting to attract Sky. "Yeah." He nodded. "Sky and I should stick together and stay up here, y'know, incase anything happens."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine slightly began to worry, fearing the trip to the basement. "It's not that hard to find. I mean, uh, it's like, somewhere around here." She slightly shivered, and it wasn't the wind, as the windows were shut.

Sky raised an eyebrow, and peered around the room, but it still looked the same. "Are you okay, Jasmine?"

"Heh." Jasmine scoffed, attempting to shield her weaknesses. "What do you mean? O-of course I'm fine. I mean, there's nothing scary about entering a small and dark confined space with a k-killer chasing you around."

Topher was confused, but tried to find out answers. "What's holding you up, Jas? It's just the basement. I've been down there multiple times."

Jasmine gulped, not wanting to admit her fear to the others. "Oh, alright. But, there's a light down there, right?"

He nodded in response, which made Jasmine let out a large sigh of relief. "Of course! There's spiders down there, and I'm not going down there in pitch black! What if I got a black eye? You can't really InstaFan that!"

"Right." Jasmine cracked her knuckles, rudely shoving Topher. "Let's get on with it."

The two walked through the wooden doorway, as they were back in the hall. Cobwebs were constantly forming, and spiders scurried up and down the walls. This made for a creepy atmosphere, as the ceiling lights were constantly flickering.

Looking around, Jasmine saw another painting, but this time, it was a portrait of Topher. Of the four times she's been here, she could never say before that she's noticed it. The place was always full of fancy furniture and imported goods, so it's no surprise that Topher's ego would taint the place somehow.

Topher stretched his arms, and down the hall was the door leading to the basement. Jasmine couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about it gave her the chills, other than the temperature. "Alright. We're here… if it needs announcing."

"I don't think we should go down there," Jasmine suggested, "I mean, isn't there anything upstairs? Hidden cellar? Building behind bookcase? Any of that."

Topher slightly chuckled, attempting to amuse himself so he wouldn't be frightened of his surroundings. "I'm rich, but, not that kind of rich."

"Fine." Jasmine frowned, once again, being forced to face her fears. "Just open it already… and walk down it first!"

"Gotcha." Topher rested his hand firmly on the doorknob, and twisted it open.

"Dave," Sky was leading him through to the kitchen, which had marble flooring and counters, pots, pans and glasses hanging up, fruit baskets and small statues, mostly replicas of famous ones, "why do you constantly agree with things I say?"

Dave was caught off guard as she said this, dropping the silverware he was holding in his hands. "W-what do you mean?"

Sky leaned on the marble counter, pulling her hair back as she frowned. "I'm not trying to sound rude, but you're constantly agreeing with me. It's like you're seeking my attention or approval and it makes me kind of uncomfortable when I'm around you. Sorry, but, I just needed to ask that."

Dave's eyes twitched, and it felt like his heart imploded. "W-well… I don't… you're just… thinking things."

"Don't lie, Dave." Sky looked back up at him, making them share eye contact, which made things even more awkward for him. "It would mean a lot to me if I knew why you did this. Crush, or whatnot."

Dave looked down, frowning. "Well, here it comes." Dave sat down on a bar chair, cracking his knuckles, trying to make an announcement. "I think you need to know something."

"Hold up." Sky put her hand out, silencing him, which annoyed him. But Sky wasn't doing this for no reason. Looking in the direction of the shining sink, she noticed water dripping slowly. But what bounced up from the sink was a light red liquid. "What the?"

"What are you seeing?" Dave walked up closer to her, interested in what was going on.

Sky reached into the sink to grab what was causing the water to change colour, and was disgusted with what she grabbed, and instantly dropped it onto the ground. "Oh my… god!" She panicked.

Dave squealed, as the red liquid splashed onto his face after dropping it. "Diseases! Diseases! I'm going to die!"

"It's… true…" Sky took a few steps back, feeling a chill in her spine. "Someone is after us, and trying to kill us."

"No, no, no!" Dave stomped his foot on the ground, disgusted by this discovery. "This can't be! I don't want to die! I don't want to die with the last thing on me being filthy blood either! Why did this have to happen..."

Sky took a few more steps back, and grabbed a large butcher knife off the wall. "Maybe Scarlett's right… maybe… Amy was murdered last year."

"Her slip seemed more like a shove…" Dave replied, "and it looked way to set up."

"That means…" Sky continued to freak out, "Shawn and Samey could… share the same fate!"

"Dammit!" Dave kicked his foot into the wooden wall, causing a piece to fall out and some termites to escape, leaving a hole in it. "We should have left while we could. Now, we're going to die here…"

Sky walked over to Dave, pulling him by the arm. "We're not going to die here, Dave. I'm not letting that happen. Let's go to the balcony, and see what we can do."

"But… it's freezing up there." Dave whimpered, not exactly happy with the plan. "And I don't want to get a cold!"

"Dave," Sky once again tried to drag the man out of him, "it's life or death. We've got to do this if we want to survive."

"Alright, alright." Dave frowned, looking down. "I understand."

"Good, let's go." Sky pulled him by the arm roughly, as they were to navigate through the old cabin to the balcony, which would require Dave to get over most of his fears.

The girl panted, as she made a run across the course snow to the garage. She looked over beside her at the cabin, which was two stories high, and looked like a manor, despite its grubby appearance and need of maintenance, supported by the fact that wooden planks were missing from spots.

She turned around after entering, and pointed the garage door closer at the door, but she was shocked when nothing happened. Looking straight ahead, she saw the killer by a large pole, tearing out wires from the power box.

"God damn it." Scarlett muttered. She picked up a hockey stick and lifted it up to the door, and began to pull it down quickly. As she pulled it down, she locked it. She had safety, but it wouldn't last for long.

It was pitch black inside the basement, and she pulled out her mobile phone, using it as a torch. She walked over to the corner of the basement, walking over a bunch of toys on the ground, and planted herself between a bunch of boxes.

The garage door started creaking, and eventually, a force tried to push it open. She crossed her fingers, hoping that his strength wouldn't bypass the lock. THUD.

"The power, it's out!" Jasmine cowered in fear as she walked down the cement steps, having a tight grip on Topher's jacket. "We're going to die down here… dark… alone… cramped! Someone, help!"

"Shh, be quiet." Topher signalled to her, and used his phone as a light to brighten up the room. Aiming it in the centre, there were two torches sitting on an old crate. "Grab the torches over there."

Topher stuffed the phone back into his pocket, annoyed with having no reception, and watched as Jasmine made a swift run for the torches, holding them in her hands as she turned them on.

"Crikey." Jasmine sighed in relief. "I was about to lose it…"

"You don't say." Topher muttered to himself. "This place is still a mess."

Shining the torches around the basement, it was a relatively small room, and was full of old crates out and about, and the walls were thick concerete. Many mice moved around it quickly, their scattering causing Jasmine to shiver. "S-s-so… where's the weapons?"

"Hold up." Topher navigated around all the crates, which caused many mice to run away in fear, until he walked up to one against the wall, resting his hand inside it. "We're close."

"You want me to break it d-down?" Jasmine questioned, trying to keep her sanity from escaping.

"Nah." Topher stretched his arms, smiling. "I'm always smart!"

Pushing the crate to the side, a relatively thin passageway was seen, slowly leading down. It had a dirt floor covering, and looked like an old trench, and had a terrible odour within it as well. "It's all down there, hidden from public!"

"You're joking." Jasmine folded her arms. "Go down and get it."

"Nah." Topher smiled. "You're going to have to go down with me."

"No." Jasmine stomped her foot on the ground. "There's no way I'm doing that?"

"Why not?" Topher questioned, as he was about to fit in between the gaps. "It's pretty easy."

Jasmine looked down, sighing. "Not when you have claustrophobia… a huge amount of it…"

"Well, do you want to fight the killer without any weaponry?" Topher questioned, attempting to convince her to make the trip down with him. "I mean, seriously. You gotta' keep your survival instincts up and running. Wouldn't that be what Shawn wants?"

Her fading memories of her close friend enveloped her mind, and this infuriated her more. Jasmine shoved Topher against the concrete, growling. "Don't you EVER bring him up like that again, ya' got me?"

"I'm sorry…" Topher attempted to inform her, barely able to talk with her tight grip around her neck. As she let go, he gasped for breath. "You're right, you're right. I have no right to say that. But, are you coming?"

**Option A – Jasmine refuses to go down, letting her claustrophobia get the best of her.**

**Option B – Jasmine decides to be brave, and go down with him… if she can.**

**Don't forget, title your decision with C4, so I know which chapter you're voting for! **


End file.
